Amnesia
by OliviaOwl14
Summary: Blurb: Giant cow men come to destroy Camp Half-Blood, stampeding around and destroying cabins and camp activity centres. Just your average day at camp... until Annabeth gets bonked on the head by the Minotaur's horns. A.C & P.J POV. Very dramatic, but ends on a cliffhanger. In my opinion, all the best ones do. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages, guys. Please review! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 - Annabeth

**Annabeth**

Walking along the cove with Percy, Annabeth thought nothing could spoil that moment. But apparently, ten-feet tall cow-men with horns don't wait for anyone, even people enjoying a romantic moment with their boyfriend.

The afternoon had been perfect. Percy had taken them swimming underwater, made a small air bubble for Annabeth to breathe in, and they'd swum with the hippocampi. Then they had played underwater tag with the Nereids. Drying off in the sun afterwards was like a dream, with Percy playing with her fingers and fringe, looking at her with an expression that made her heart melt like butter. So when Leo came running up to them with his 'bad news' look on his face, Annabeth had seriously considered killing him right there and then.

Jogging up to them, Leo didn't look happy. Last year, they'd ended the feud with the Romans, combining their camps and making a bigger camp, and though keeping the beliefs, gods and goddesses personas and powers separate was difficult, it wasn't impossible. The scrawny seer, Octavian, was still against it.

Since he had nearly caused World War III by disagreeing with the Greeks before, nobody took him seriously or supported him, which was good, because now Octavian had just gone back to muttering and sacrificing teddy bears.

Anyway, back to the present. Leo was jogging along the sandy cove, looking distressed, tapping on his leg, faster and faster. _That guy has serious ADHD_, Annabeth thought, extremely annoyed. "What's up, Leo?" Percy asked, lazily, playing with her fingers. Leo bent over, fingers splayed on his knees, panting. Annabeth grew exceedingly impatient with him. "Leo! Spit it out already!"

"Monster... Chiron... camp... come quick..." Leo said, curling into the foetal position, panting.

Annabeth sprang up from her spot on the sand, Percy right behind her. Leo got his breath back and started running after them.

As soon as they reached the camp, Annabeth saw the problem. She heard Percy suck in a breath behind her, and she raced up to where the Ares and Mars cabins were handing out weapons. Frank was at the table, looking grim. As a son of Mars and a cousin of Percy, he had powers over water and powers over war. Therefore, he normally felt comfortable in either situation. "Hey, guys," he greeted them. "Choose your weapons. The Minotaur's just outside camp boundaries."

Choosing a dagger and a sword, she slapped on her New York Yankees baseball cap and promptly disappeared. Up ahead, Annabeth could see Piper fighting with Katoptris and Hazel summoning precious metals to kill the monster. Jason was flying around, desperately attacking with his golden sword.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Leo summon fire and run forward, scorching the monster's feet. The Minotaur roared, clutching it's foot in agony and somehow lashing out with his short sword at the same time. Percy raced forward and doused the monster in a tidal wave. _This is it_, Annabeth thought, her adrenaline pumping. Quickly running forward, she threw her dagger with perfect aim.

It hit the target - the monster's eye. It mooed, obviously distressed. She unsheathed her sword, but before she could use it, the Minotaur came stomping up to the border and swiftly bent down. Before she could scream for help, it hit her, hard, on the head with its horns. She keeled over and darkness came and took her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**AMNESIA**

**Percy's POV**

**Percy**

Slashing with Riptide, he and his friends managed to kill the Minotaur, returning it to Tartarus. Percy turned around, triumphantly. Capping Riptide, he returned the ballpoint pen to his pocket, looking around for Annabeth. _Where is she? _Percy thought, confused. _I thought she'd be celebrating with the rest of us. _"Annabeth!" he yelled. The roaring wind echoed in his ears. It seemed to be mocking him, whispering over and over, _Stupid! Stupid demigod, to think that everything would be perfect from now on... _

"Annabeth!" he yelled, becoming increasingly more panicked. Running around, his foot hit something. He looked down; there was nothing there. His heart in his mouth, Percy bent down, gently feeling for something. At last, he found it: Annabeth's Yankees cap. Pulling it off, he gasped. It was Annabeth. And she was hurt badly.

Rushing off to the Greek infirmary carrying the body of your girlfriend is not an easy thing to do, especially when hot tears are blurring your vision and your hands are shaking so much that you almost dropped her a couple times. Finally, he made it there. Chiron was waiting for him, looking grave and grim, two words that Percy hated with all his heart. Wordlessly, he held Annabeth out to him. Chiron waved him forward, following as Percy rushed her to a bed. Laying her down, more hot tears splashed down onto his orange camp T-shirt. He moved away to allow Chiron through.

For the next hour, he handed Chiron countless flasks of nectar and squares of ambrosia. Bandaging the gash the Minotaur made in her forehead, Percy kissed her eyelids. All of a sudden, Annabeth yawned. He stepped back in shock, staring at her.

At that moment, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank came racing into the Greek infirmary. They stared in horror at Annabeth lying there, twitching, but white as a ghost. Hazel began to cry and Piper started shaking. Jason patted Percy's back, comfortingly. Frank looked shell-shocked and Leo looked extremely upset, fidgeting with everything but his own feet.

Then Annabeth yawned again, sitting up a bit this time. Everyone fell silent, except Leo, who was extremely ADHD, and kept tapping a strange rhythm on his leg that Percy couldn't identify. His attention switched immediately back to Annabeth, as she emitted a few groans. Sitting up, her grey eyes opened for the first time since she'd been knocked out.

"Where am I?" she asked, seemingly confused. Percy rushed forward, but Chiron put out an arm gravely. "Wait, Percy," he told him. Percy felt so impatient with the old centaur. His girlfriend had just woken up from being knocked unconscious, and he wanted him to wait?

No way.

Chiron must have sensed his impatience, because he said, quietly, "She may be a bit disoriented for the first few hours. We need to give her time to adjust."

Percy relaxed a bit, but it didn't stop him from tapping his foot with impatience. Annabeth sat up a bit more, wide-eyed. She shook her head, groaning a bit more. Percy couldn't stand it anymore. "Annabeth?" he asked, quietly. Annabeth's head whipped around, earning her more groans, and she whispered, "Who _are_ you?"

Percy's heart turned icy cold. He slumped down on the bed next to her, and started to sob.


	3. Chapter 3 - Annabeth

Okay. Things were seriously weird at this place, wherever 'this place' was. Annabeth had woken up, apparently after a short concussion, and had been greeted by two girls, four boys and a half-horse, half-man person who she felt vaguely connected to.

After she woke up, after a good deal of groaning on her part, she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be an important person in this group, because all of them were in a state of shock. All of a sudden, one of the boys in the group, with black hair and green eyes, stepped forward, but the half-horse man put out his arm, as if to stop him.

Annabeth saw him murmur something to the black-haired boy, and the boy stopped in his tracks, obviously impatient to get to her. All the others had their eyes fixed on her.

All of a sudden, the black-haired boy broke free of the half-horse man's hold, and he said, "Annabeth?"

Her head had whipped around, and she said, confused, "Who are you?"

The boy had slumped, tears flowing from his eyes even before he started sobbing. Annabeth had been very confused. Who was this boy, and why was he crying?

The other three guys in the group came and took him away, one of them, with golden hair, glancing back at her, then ushering the group out of the room. The only ones left in the room were the other two girls and the half-horse man. "Maybe you two had better take Annabeth out for a while," he suggested to them. "Help her get better and get her memories back."

Annabeth felt even more confused. Get her memories back? What did this guy think he was doing? Suddenly, she felt angry. "I don't need your help!" she cried out. "You must have the wrong girl here, but I have no idea who you guys are, or what you think you're going to do with me!"

The (centaur? Is that what that half-horse man was?) turned towards her with a sad expression in his brown eyes. "That's just it, Annabeth, isn't it?" he said, sadly. "You have no idea who we are." He turned back to the girls.

"Hazel, Piper," he said, gravely. "I'm going to stay here and explain things to Annabeth as best as I can. Can you please wait for us outside the infirmary?" The girls nodded, and left.

The centaur turned back to Annabeth and folded his forelegs into a sitting position. "Now, Annabeth," he told her, steadily. "My name is Chiron, and I am the activities coordinator of this camp. You may not believe me, but you took a nasty knock to the head whilst fighting a monster, and you lost all your memories. You must not leave this camp at all, and at all times you must stay with the people I assign you to be partners with."

Annabeth frowned. That sounded a lot like babysitting.

"But who were those people?" she asked, her voice hollow. "Who was the boy who was sobbing? Who were those two girls? Who am_ I_?"

Chiron sighed. "It seems I have a lot of explaining to do." He rose. "Come, Annabeth. I will show you around the camp and I will tell you exactly who you are."


	4. Chapter 4 - Percy

Percy had never had a 'demigod guys-day-out', but he was eager to try it. After Annabeth had woken up and had no memory of who he was, or who anyone was, in fact, he'd just broken down completely. It had taken Frank, Jason and Leo supporting him to make his legs walk out of that infirmary. It had also taken a lot out of him. So when Jason suggested doing a demigod-guys-day-out, Percy had leaped at the idea.

So that's where they were now, standing at Hestia's hearth in the middle of camp, poring over a list of 'Jason's Ideas of Fun'. It was written in Latin, so Jason and Frank had to translate it, but the list went something like this:

Jason's Ideas of Fun:

Do all the activities at camp in two hours.

Take rides on Frank-the-Dragon.

Go swimming with hippocampi.

Prank all the kids in the Aphrodite/Venus cabins with trick mirrors.

Order favourite foods in amphitheater and eat them really fast.

(After reading No.2, Frank wasn't that impressed, but Percy managed to convince him.)

Around two hours later, Jason and Leo were lying under the sea in separate air bubbles that Percy had created for them, Frank was an extra-large koi and Percy was riding a hippocampi, thinking about Annabeth.

Usually, since he had discovered that he was a demigod, he thanked his lucky stars that there was somebody he could blame for everything that went wrong in his world, i.e. like the gods.

Now Annabeth had lost her memory, and Percy was furious at them. Why couldn't they leave their lives alone? Why did gods have to meddle? WHY?!

It was only then that he realized that he was shouting underwater. Leo, Frank and Jason were giving him worried looks (if a koi could look worried). Percy waved them off, breezily, and the other guys relaxed, but still watching him closely. Clicking to the hippocampi, he swam away from the other guys.

Thinking about Annabeth, Percy let the hippocampi simply drift for a while, in time with the beat of his broken heart.

He'd thought that all their problems were over. He'd thought that since they'd defeated Gaia and her band of ugly giants, their lives would go back to normal (or as normal as you can _get _when you're a demigod). The hippocampi started drifting and closing his eyes slowly, Percy relaxed against the hippocampi and dozed off.

Behind his eyelids, images sputtered into life. Images of a blonde, grey-eyed someone who he'd had a crush on for years, images of the same someone laughing, smiling, talking, calling him 'Seaweed Brain' and more recently, waking up and asking him who he was.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he opened them and batted the tears away impatiently, his hand floating through the water slowly, looking as if it was detached from his arm. He watched it floating there for a while, until his hippocampi snorted at him.

He tapped it on the shoulder and it swam further out to sea, dodging around schools of fish and groups of Nereids. Percy shut his eyes and remembered their two-year anniversary...

_They'd been walking around the canoe lake, the setting sun sending an orange glow washing over them. Annabeth's hair was glowing in the light, her eyes were dancing and Percy's heart was doing somersaults in his chest. _

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain," she teased, bumping her shoulder against his. "Don't look so nervous." _

_Percy laughed nervously. His hand went immediately to his pocket to make sure that her 2-year anniversary gift was still there. If he lost it, he didn't think that his dad would be happy to make him a third one. _

_In the distance, Percy could see the Nereids sitting on some rocks, braiding each other's hair and giggling. One of them gasped, pointed at Percy and leapt into the water and the rest of them followed, splashing into the water, giggling._

_Annabeth frowned, her lower lip pouting a little bit in that cute way she did when she was confused. "What was that about?" she asked, pointing. Percy gulped; Nereids were the biggest gossips and they usually talked to the Aphrodite/Venus kids. And those kids knew about their anniversary. "Nothing," he said, hastily. "Hey, you want to go swimming?"_

_Annabeth raised her eyebrow drily at him. "Seaweed Brain, did you get seawater stuck in your ears again?" she asked, sarcastically. "I have told you many times, 'I cannot breathe underwater'. That nerdy talent still lies with you and Tyson." _

_He grinned. "Yes. And I have told you many times about my air bubbles."_

_They stared sarcastically at each other for as long as they could hold it, then bursted out laughing, startling a few grumpy tree nymphs from their afternoon naps. He grabbed Annabeth's hand, and together they jumped into the canoe lake, grinning the whole way. _

_At the bottom of the canoe lake, Percy made a huge air bubble to contain both of them. They relaxed, sitting on the bottom of it and leaning against each other. Annabeth's head was on his chest, with his arm around her shoulders. She leaned up to kiss him and he responded immediately, kissing her lightly on the nose afterward. She laughed, and he grinned, happy and relaxed. _

_Carefully, Percy made sure she couldn't see as he brought out a small sea-blue coloured box. In it was a small bracelet made from red coral. _

"_Annabeth," he began, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "You might not know, but..."_

"_It's our two year anniversary?" she smirked, her hand holding out a small grey box. _

_He stared at it, then her. Percy laughed and they swapped boxes. She opened hers, gasped in surprise and delight (he hoped) and kissed him, put the bracelet on, and waited for him to open his._

_He opened it carefully, and stared in wonder. In it was a small ring, big enough to go around a small leather necklace, and on it the words engraved were: 'Forever. Always. Love.' _

_He looked at her and Annabeth blushed. That was new. She normally never blushed. "Athena gave it to me," she said, staring at the ring. "She said to give it to you for our anniversary." She glanced at him, and continued on, "If you don't like it, I can get something different -"_

_Percy leant forward and kissed her. Her mouth opened in surprise, and pretty soon, they were just sitting under the water, in their bubble, in the same positions they were in when they had started dating two years ago. _

His hand went to his leather necklace now, feeling the ridged scars of the words engraved into the little silver ring as it rested in the hollow of his throat. He felt tears put weight on the back of his eyes, but he blinked them away determinedly. Suddenly, he heard Annabeth's voice in his head, saying his name softly.

_Percy... Percy..._

Wait, that wasn't in his head.

"Percy!"

He glanced back, and saw a giant koi making its way towards him. Frank was swimming hard and fast, his giant koi eyes as focused as any giant koi eyes could be.

_What, Frank? What's wrong? _Percy thought to him, worriedly. Frank panted inside his head, which, if you can imagine it, is pretty gross to hear.

_It's Annabeth. _Frank puffed out an air bubble, out of breath. _She's... Chiron says she's missing. He's gotten the Nereids to get Jason and Leo. They don't know where she's gone. We've got to go _now_,_ _Percy. _

_What?! _Percy yelled inside his head. _Where is she? Why isn't he looking for her? _

_We don't know__, and he _is _looking for her,_ Frank argued. _Everyone is. __All I know is that you're being an idiot sitting here, I'm getting sick of being a giant goldfish and we've got to hurry!_

Percy nodded once, his breath quickening in horror, and Frank took off again. Clicking to the hippocampi once more, he soared back past the fish and Nereids and up out of the canoe lake.


	5. Chapter 5 - Annabeth

**Annabeth**

Annabeth stumbled outside the camp's boundaries. She'd been running for almost an hour and her feet were sore. That man-horse creature (Chiron, he'd said his name was), had shown her around camp, but never explained anything further than who or what everything was there. Then he'd simply sent her to sit on the porch of a building called the Big House until Piper and Hazel came to take her away.

But Annabeth hadn't liked sitting there all alone. The girls, Piper and Hazel, that Chiron had said would get her had taken way too long, so she'd gotten up and gone inside. Looking around, she'd quickly realized that the stuffed leopard head over the mantelpiece was actually alive, so she'd hastily made her way up the two flights of stairs, wanting to explore the attic.

Big mistake.

As soon as she'd climbed inside and the trapdoor had _thunk_-ed shut, she'd sensed something was wrong. The place looked like a trash pile, a magnet for everyone's memoirs and souvenirs they hadn't wanted or needed anymore.

In the middle of the room, a mummy had sat in a chair. She might once have been beautiful, but she had been hanging limply from her chair, her face seemingly at peace, as if she had been haunted all her life and had only now been released.

In front of her had stood a person, wrapped in a black cloak. The hood was down, so Annabeth had seen the person's hair, which was red and curly, tied up in a ponytail. The person had seemed to be examining something. She'd stepped forward, meaning to tap them on the shoulder, but the floorboard had creaked, and the person had whirled around and fastened their gaze on Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" the girl had asked, confused. Then she'd nodded, almost sadly. "Oh, yeah, Chiron told me what happened to you." She had stepped forward and held out a hand. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The oracle here." Rachel had gestured around her.

Annabeth had felt faint. "The oracle.." she'd whispered. Rachel had nodded and had almost seemed concerned.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" she'd whispered, sadly. Suddenly, Rachel had stood upright, as straight as a steel rod, and her eyes had changed from their normal colour into a strange, shifting shade of light green. She'd swayed a bit, and Annabeth had been terrified. What if that girl had been having a seizure? What was going on?

But Rachel had continued to sway on the spot. She'd opened her mouth, and... spoken as if she had been _three _people.

Rachel spoke:

"_Wisdom's daughter, hit with rock,_

_To lose herself, the peacock mocks. _

_Fully knowing the danger she faced, _

_Memory was taken to be replaced. _

_Wandering alone, throughout the spheres,_

_Lonely and alone, the sea son fears. _

_What was taken is replaced,_

_Just in time to see it erased."_

Once the message (or so it seemed) stopped flowing through Rachel's mouth, she slumped to the floor, landing in a messy heap.

Annabeth's eyes had widened in fear and horror, and she'd raced back through the trapdoor, out of the Big House and out of the boundaries of camp.

And now she found herself stumbling through strawberry fields that had somehow appeared from nowhere, with a dagger strapped to her waist and a New York Yankees baseball cap strapped around her wrist. In front of her was a road, and beyond that road lay a city, which Annabeth somehow knew was New York.

She ran through the strawberry fields, batting aside any stray blades of long grass impatiently. She needed to get to civilization before those strange psychos at that camp found her. She needed to get away from them.

She had to.

She finally reached the edge of the road and, checking there were no cars, ran across it. Reaching the city (finally) she carefully placed the New York Yankees cap on her head and promptly disappeared, making sure that no-one from that psycho camp could see her or follow her.

She started walking, tentatively, crossing so many streets she lost count, staring down at the ground with her hands in her jean pockets.

Suddenly, she bashed her head against something hard, and fell to the ground, dazed. Blinking stars from her eyes, she shook her head gently a few times to clear it.

"So," a voice drawled from above her. She looked up from her place on the ground, and blinked a few times as a face swam into view. Warm brown eyes looked down at her as an extremely... there was no other way to say it..._ beautiful _face appeared before her.

The guy smiled, showing extremely white, perfectly straight teeth set in a tanned face. Annabeth felt faint again, but for entirely different reasons this time.

She got up, ignoring his protest and extended hand. Dusting off her jeans, she realised that she was still invisible. Annabeth put one hand up to take her cap off, but decided to leave it on. She had no idea who this guy was, and in the possible scenario that she might have to run from him, it would be harder for him to find her if he didn't know what she looked like.

She carefully started speaking, making sure to keep her voice light, high-pitched and squeaky, so he didn't know what she sounded like, either. "So? You bump into people often?" She laughed, a high, childish laugh that didn't sound like her at all.

He grinned again, showing every one of his shiny white teeth. "My name's Nathan. What's yours?"

Annabeth thought fast, and picked the first name that came to mind. "Quin."

Nathan nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Okay, Quin." He looked up and down the street. "Let's see... If you want to live, follow me." He raised his eyebrows again. "Or are you not a demigod?"

Annabeth made her head nod, then realised he couldn't see that. So she whispered, "Maybe."

Nathan nodded, looking skeptical. "So you don't trust me. What else is new?"

Annabeth smiled a tiny smile, and said, quietly, "Okay."

Nathan beckoned her over and headed into a dusty house that looked as if it had been prepped for a war. The stairs were steel and the entire wraparound porch probably hid some other horrors for intruders as well. The window frames were encased in metal, and... was that bullet-proof glass?

They reached the door, and Nathan looked back. "Ready? I'm going to have to scan your name in. Oh, and your shadow. The door's programmed to attack anyone who isn't programmed into this thing." He jerked a thumb towards a tiny computer pad next to the front door. "Just for safety, you know, in case the occasional monster happens to drop in."

Annabeth didn't even bother to try and look like she understood - the guy couldn't see her anyway.

Nathan quickly typed something into the keypad, then typed a four-digit password in. The door swung open and he gestured for her to step inside.

She obliged, stepping over the threshold into the small house. The inside was even more prepped than the outside. The guy had two fridges, for a start. One was labeled: _WEAPONS_, and one was labeled:_ FOOD_. The couch was normal, and the TV was small, seemingly old, like one you'd find in the 60's or 70's.

The kitchen table was small, but there were four chairs around it. A couple of lamps hung from the ceiling, washing everything in a bright, golden light. A phone sat on the counter, two surfaces away from the stove.

Three doors led off into other rooms; one, she suspected, was a bathroom, and the other two were bedrooms, one possibly being Nathan's.

Nathan shut the door behind them and led her over to the three doors leading into the other rooms. Opening one, he gestured inside. "This is your room, for now," he said, comfortably. "I can't let you out on your own. I'd feel too bad, letting you go. There are monsters out there, you know," he added, raising an eyebrow. "Thought you might want to know." He let the door hang open and started to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll just be making dinner. Tacos okay with you?"

"Yeah," she called, still using the high-pitched voice. He rounded the corner, vanishing from view. As soon as he was gone, Annabeth entered the room, closing the door behind her in relief. Looking around, she sat on the bed and took in her surroundings.

The room was plain, with plain white wallpaper. One window was on the wall adjacent to hers; a desk sat against the wall opposite her, a chair pulled up next to it. The bedspread on the bed she was sitting on was plain brown in colour.

Leaning back against the wall, she exhaled slowly, letting relief wash over her. She'd be okay; those crazy psychos from that camp wouldn't find her ever again; she'd be safe with this person. Hey, maybe once she got to know him more, she'd even trust him a little bit.

From inside the room, Annabeth heard voices issuing from the crack in the door. Tiptoeing to the door, she pulled it open slowly and went out into the hall, making sure not to make noise. Nathan seemed to be on the phone to someone. She could smell beef tacos cooking on the stove, and her stomach rumbled. Annabeth ignored it and went on listening.

"Yes, she's here now," Nathan was saying, reassuringly. "It's alright. I'll take care of her."

Take care of her? What was this guy on about? Annabeth crept closer, listening more intently.

"It doesn't matter if she ran away," he continued, firmly. "She needs time to adjust. She'll be back to her own self soon enough." He listened again, then added, "Don't worry, Chiron." He laughed, and said, wryly, "Yes, well, you've got me there. This girl's as sharp as any tool pick I could find. She even goes by another name now." He laughed, and said, "Quin. I've got to hand it to her, she knows how to fool a person." He laughed and continued talking, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Annabeth felt her heart quicken in pace and her palms start to sweat. This guy wanted to bring her back to those crazies again. _No way_, she said firmly to herself. _No_ way.

She crept back to the room, and closed the door firmly. Grabbing the chair, she stuck it under the handle, effectively locking it against any intruders. She quietly grabbed her dagger, and ran over to the window.

Breathing heavily, she brought the dagger back and smashed the glass. Listening, she heard the door handle squeak, and Nathan's concerned voice issue through the door, "Quin? Are you alright?"

No, she most certainly wasn't. She cleared the glass from the window panes, and began to crawl through. She got her shoulders through and her torso...

The door began to shudder against heavy thuds being put against it. Annabeth panicked. No! Just a few seconds more, please...

The door broke open, and Nathan stood in the doorway, panting. She wriggled the rest of the way through, and thumped down in the garden outside. Carefully sheathing her dagger on the belt around her waist, and began to run.

As she ran, she heard Nathan shout behind her:

"Annabeth! No! It's not safe out there! Please! You don't understand! Please come back! _Annabeth!" _

No, she wasn't foolish. She wouldn't be fooled this time.

Putting everything into it, she ran harder, pushing herself to get away from that house. Away from Nathan.

Away from everything.


	6. Chapter 6 - Percy

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've been really busy with exams and school stuff. But they're over now! Yay! Thank God for that. Anyway, this is the sixth chapter and it's from Percy's perspective. A bit of advice: if you haven't read the first 5 chapters, don't read the sixth one until you've read the first 5 ones. **

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy's hippocampi dropped him on the beach - literally. It soared up in a magnificent arc over the water, and bucked Percy straight off it's back on to the hard-packed sand.

Rubbing his back and moaning, he managed to get up and stagger towards the Big House, where he could see Chiron and about fourteen senior counselors standing and arguing.

Percy shook his head to clear it, and sprinted up the hill towards the Big House. As soon as he got there, he saw exactly how much damage had been done.

Rachel was lying, slumped, in a chair that someone had brought for her. Her cloak was on, but the hood was back, and she was completely out.

Katie and Miranda Gardiner from the Demeter cabin were turning bright red in the face, arguing with Travis and Conner Stoll from Hermes, and tomato plants were curling up around their feet (that sometimes happened when the Demeter cabin got mad).

Clarisse La Rue was on her feet, standing over Will Solace, screaming at him (Clarisse and Will were a bad mix. Don't question it; they just were).

Jason and Leo were standing nearby while Drew screamed at Piper McLean, Leo's hands on fire and Jason literally giving off sparks as they steadily got angrier and angrier. Piper, however, was holding her own and doing what Piper did best when Drew was involved. Screaming at her.

Everyone else was basically yelling and arguing amongst each other, but from the expressions on their faces, Percy guessed that they were all as worried about Annabeth as he was.

In the midst of all this, Chiron stood next to Rachel, with a worried expression on his face, the lines around his eyes and mouth more deeply etched than ever.

Percy hastily walked up to Chiron and shouted, urgently, "What's going on?"

Chiron looked sadly at Percy. "I am sorry, Percy," he said, simply. "I tried to stop her. I told her to stay put." A bittersweet expression took over his face, and his mouth quirked up sadly at the corner. "But Annabeth has never liked to do as she was told."

Percy gestured to the chaos around them. "What do I do about this?" he demanded. He hated pressing Chiron like that, but he was desperate and he got mad when he was desperate. "No one is going to listen calmly, not with Annabeth missing. How'd she get past the borders, anyway?" He gestured wildly to the pine tree on top of the hill, and the dragon curled around it, sleepily guarding the Fleece that was draped across its uppermost branches.

Chiron shook his head. "She's a daughter of Athena, Percy," he reminded him, gently. "She can outsmart anyone, and anyway, I expect she was invisible."

Percy cursed in Greek and looked at Chiron. "So, what do we do now?" he asked urgently. "I need your help, Chiron. Please."

Chiron hesitated, but nodded. His face wore an expression of determination. "Right," he began, firmly. "I will summon the Hunters and you can rally these demigods -" he gestured at the mass of screaming counselors - "and maybe between us we can save Annabeth from herself." He looked up suddenly, then brought Percy over to a quiet spot. "I have had news of her," he told him, slowly.

Percy felt hope close up his throat. "Wh-when?" he managed, sounding squeaky with relief.

"An old demigod," Chiron said, matter-of-factly, but the sadness was visible on his face. "Named Nathan. Son of Hephaestus. Brilliant inventions. He found her walking in the streets with her cap on." Percy began to protest and ask him how, but Chiron interrupted him, gently, "Nathan is an incredible inventor, Percy. He already had the materials necessary to be able to see her."

"Oh," Percy said, in a small voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Okay," he said, clearly. "Right. Um... I'll get this mess sorted out, and in the meantime..." He looked at Chiron desperately. "Could you try and get an Iris message to Thalia? Let her know to get her Hunters to start searching for Annabeth? She could seriously get hurt out there by herself."

Chiron nodded, grimly, and trotted back inside. Percy turned to the mass of screaming, fighting demigods, and took a deep breath. Putting two fingers to his mouth, he let out a shrill whistle (something Paul had taught him how to do, which Percy was incredibly grateful for just then).

The entire group of demigods froze. Clarisse's fist was inches from Will Solace's nose and a relieved expression appeared on his face. The Demeter girls were frozen mid-shout, their mouths open and their faces bright red, the tomato plants that had been around their ankles now mid-thigh. Leo had let the fire travel halfway up his arms, to the sleeves of his "Camp Half-Blood" T-shirt. Piper and Drew were frozen, Piper looking like she was about to lunge at Drew.

"Right!" Percy took a huge breath. "I know everyone's worried and angry, but let me just say this -" here he held up his hand as everyone began to protest - "Annabeth is gone, suffering from amnesia and you guys arguing and shouting so loud that the gods can hear you isn't going to help us." He took another deep breath. Here was where his plan came in. "I have an idea on how to find Annabeth and bring her back to camp -"

At that exact moment, someone groaned. All eyes turned towards Rachel as she slowly woke up. Her attendants were at her side in a flash, but she waved them off, groaning as she got up.

Rachel cursed in Greek as she noticed everyone staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, slowly. Then it apparently dawned on her, because an expression of absolute horror crossed her face. "Oh, I didn't, did I? Oh, no... Oh, gods, I didn't..."

She sat back down with her face covered by her palms. Percy walked over slowly. "Rachel?" he asked, tentatively. "What's wrong?" He felt an icy hand grip his heart as the truth dawned on him. "You didn't... give a prophecy, did you?"

Everyone stared at Rachel, waiting for her response.

Slowly, she...

Nodded.

"Oh, gods, Rachel, what did you say?" Clarisse sputtered, looking confused and angry. Percy shot her a look; the last thing they needed was Rachel becoming upset and Clarisse's attitude wasn't going to help that.

But Rachel didn't seem to hear her. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at them all. Slowly, she recited:

"_Wisdom's daughter, hit with rock,_

_To lose herself, the peacock mocks,_

_Fully knowing the danger she faced, _

_Memory was taken to be replaced. _

_Wandering alone, throughout the spheres,_

_Lonely and alone, the sea son fears. _

_What was taken is replaced,_

_Just in time to see it erased."_

Percy felt his entire body go numb as the others talked nervously, shooting glances at Rachel and Percy.

"Peacock? The peacock's Hera's animal. The last war we had was influenced by her. That's the last thing we need right now..."

"'See it erased'? I don't like the sound of that. Annabeth's my sister; she'd never do anything stupid by herself. However much memory she's lost, she'd never lose her common sense..."

"Oh, gods, we're doomed!"

"'Lonely and alone, the sea son fears'? But the only one we know who's the son of the Sea God is Percy..."

Percy's heart was being squeezed so tightly he could barely breathe. Hera? Again? Really? Hadn't she done enough damage to them already in the second Giant War? She'd nearly killed both Jason and Percy, not to mention the hundreds of other demigods that had almost killed as well. Suffice to say, Percy had no love for the goddess of marriage and family.

He suddenly realized that as he had been standing there feeling like the Dumbest Demigod ever, the others had started arguing again.

"Guys!" Percy shouted, desperately. Then he remembered; putting his fingers to his mouth, he whistled; sharp, short and full of desperation.

They froze again, and Percy let out a huff in relief. "Okay," he began, swallowing hard to keep tears from forming. Not for the first time, he wondered if this was how Annabeth had felt like when he'd been missing for all those months during the second Giant War. "I do have a plan. But it's difficult." He looked them all squarely in the eyes, even Clarisse, who scowled at him. "And it's going to need everyone's help and everyone's powers." He hesitated; this was where it was tricky: not everyone knew how to use their powers properly. "I need to know now: are you in?"

He waited. All the senior counselors looked at each other doubtfully.

They turned to him...

And they nodded.

Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Great," he managed, so relieved that his legs felt like they were going to give way. "Here's the plan."


	7. Chapter 7 - Annabeth

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just been really crazy. I went to Sydney for a week in the holidays, and I only just got back, like, four days ago. Anyway, this is chapter 7 of "Amnesia", and it's Annabeth's POV. Just for the record, here's a recap of what's happened up until this chapter: Annabeth's contracted amnesia, she's run off from Camp Half-Blood and Percy is going out of his mind with worry about her, but the senior counselors have come together and have formulated a plan to get her back. :D I know 'formulated' sounds geeky, but I really don't care. :D Anyway, I really hope you guys love it! Reviews are definitely appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth wandered through the streets of New York, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. Her Yankees cap was still perched on her head, her ponytail threaded through the hole at the back to keep it from falling off.

As she walked past a university, she noticed a sign hanging up near the door. It read:

_West Point University _

West Point University. Huh. Weird name for a university. Thinking about it, she vaguely remembered someone she loved going there... working there... teaching there... there... there...

And it disappeared.

Annabeth groaned in frustration, clenched her hands into fists and hit the wall. Not the smartest of ideas, she had to admit. Rubbing her sore knuckles regretfully, she kept walking.

Passing Manhattan Island, Annabeth kept walking, going up and down streets, not really caring at all if she didn't know where she was. She didn't know _who _she was, anyway, did she? So it didn't matter.

She passed libraries, statues... street signs, hot dog carts, stores... huge departments dedicated to clothes, jewellery and shoes... monuments...

_A monument to last a thousand years..._

She stopped. Where had that come from? She was pretty sure she'd heard those words uttered many times before...

Going back, she tried to review what she'd thought...

And it was gone.

Just like that.

Annabeth could have screamed in anger and frustration, but she didn't. One, because she didn't want to lose her self-control, the only thing she could really count on now, and two, because even though this was New York and stranger things happened every day, she didn't want to attract any more attention, even if she _was_ invisible.

She crossed the street to the subway, and slipped down the dimly lit, stained steps, where dozens of people were waiting for the trains to arrive.

She hovered near the edge of the platform, humming silently to herself in her head. It was a song she had made up using the lines from Rachel's prophecy:

_Wisdom's daughter,_

_Rock and peacocks._

_Danger, mem'ry, _

_Spheres and sons._

_Alone an' lonely,_

_Replaced and erased. _

_Knowing fully what she did,_

_Mem'ry, replaced and erased. _

The actual prophecy was still richocheting around in her head, driving her up the wall. She couldn't forget it, as much as she couldn't forget the way Rachel looked as she had said it, the way she'd swayed on the spot, the three voices pouring out of her, raspy and hoarse, as if they hadn't been used in hundreds of years...

And then that boy... With his jet black hair and bright, bright green eyes that had looked at her so brokenheartedly...

Why was it that she couldn't remember anything? It was so frustrating, having everyone knowing everything about her, but not being able to remember anything herself.

She waited until the train pulled up, making the tracks screech in protest. She slipped past the guards at the ticket entrance easily, and found an empty corner. She knew she couldn't sit in a seat - what if someone sat on her? - so she simply found a spot that _wasn't _riddled with grease stains (a feat in itself) and sat down, defeatedly.

The train began to shake, then it lurched forward, breaking into the dark, dank, dirty tunnel. The tunnel went on for what seemed like years.

Then, suddenly, there was light.

The sun shone down through the windows as they broke through for one brief moment. Annabeth looked up as they passed through, and just glimpsed a view of skyscrapers, buildings and blue sky.

Suddenly she had a flashback. It was fuzzy, but...

_A blonde-haired man stands in front of a Christmas tree. Two twin boys giggle and play with toy cars, amid a sea of wrapping paper. A woman comes in the doorway, holding aloft a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She places them down carefully, then looks up at Annabeth. She laughs. _

"_Annabeth, stop sitting over there reading!" she exclaims, reaching out to take the book from her. "Come join the festivities. Michael, Bobby, play with something other than those cars," she adds, and takes the book with her to take the cars off the boys. _

_The man laughs; ruffles their hair. "Come on, boys, we don't want to play with silly old cars, do we?" he asks, fondly. He looks up at Annabeth with a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe Annabeth can teach you how to build Lego again."_

_The boys pounce on her, clad in footie pajamas and shout, "Yeah! Empire State Building again!"..._

Then it's gone. Annabeth clenched her hands into fists and rubbed her eyes until she sees stars. It's so... frustrating. Who were those people? Michael, Bobby, that woman and the man with blonde hair so like her own?

She stared at the cheap lamp hanging from the ceiling. The fabric surrounding the bare bulb was extremely thin, so Annabeth stared at the bright light emanating from it, trying to burn the images of the small family from the back of her eyelids. It was swinging to and fro in time with the subway car's lurches.

Annabeth counted them silently in her head.

_Lurch, swing, lurch, swing, lurch, swing, lurch, swin-_

_San Francisco. _

Annabeth blinked wildly, but the memory had vanished. San Francisco? Why did that mean so much to her?

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She calmed herself down, breathing deeply, and clenched her hands into fists. Concentrating hard, she focused on just those two words... _San Francisco..._

Suddenly, an image came into her mind. That blonde man, with two little boys and a woman, smiling and waving in front of a house.

The only difference between this image and the vision she'd had before was the clothes they were wearing.

The man was wearing an old sweater, jeans, odd socks, Converse and a pair of goggles, like a mad scientist would wear.

The two little boys were obviously twins, and were dressed the same, in T-shirts and shorts, with sneakers on their feet. The woman was beautiful, wearing a plain, paint-splattered T-shirt and jeans.

Suddenly, the image was gone, but Annabeth still remembered what the house looked like. She silently crept to a shadowy corner of the subway car, and took off her cap. Instantly, she became visible.

Walking quietly up to the front, she asked the bored-looking employee when they would stop at San Francisco.

"We-ell," the employee drawled, snapping her gum stick out of the wrapper. Annabeth looked at her nametag. It read, '**Hey, there! My name's **_Sara_.' "I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure we'll be passin' a parkin' lot in about five minutes, if you don't mind waitin'." She jerked her thumb to the window. Annabeth felt confusion and surprise. No _way _could they have gotten so far in an hour on _this _slow thing. But she didn't have time to feel confused.

Interrupting Sara's gum snapping, she asked, "Do you know if we'll be stopping? I really need to get off soon."

Sara stared at her and popped the gum in her mouth, chewing loudly. "Darlin', this train's not gonna stop at that parkin' lot. We'll be stoppin' a few ki-lo-metres up ahead. Don't be stupid, darlin'." The woman's Southern accent was really beginning to grate on Annabeth.

"Yes," she snapped, enunciating each word precisely, getting more annoyed by the second. Then she got an idea. "Could you possibly tell me whether any of these windows is able to be opened?"

Sara nodded. "Sure tha-ang, darlin'." _Ugh, she's so irritating_, Annabeth thought. She jerked her thumb towards three different windows, which all happened to be on the side that was passing the parking lot.

Suddenly, Sara looked suspicious. "You're not thinkin' to open any a these windows, are ya? Cus' that'd be real stupid, darlin'."

Annabeth pasted a big, fat, fake smile on her face. "'Course not." Then she hesitated, unsure of something. What if the woman told on her? "Then again, could you be so kind as to please get me a bottle of water?"

Sara looked irritated. _It probably isn't everyday she gets requests like that_, Annabeth thought, amused. _Oh, what a shame, she has to leave her comfortable spot. _Then she smiled. _Too bad, so sad. _

Sara spat, "Sure tha-ang, _darlin'_." She stomped off up the cars, muttering to herself, her high heels clack-ety clack-ing on the linoleum of the floor.

Annabeth waited until she was positive she was gone. Then she raced over to one of the windows. Looking around furtively to make sure there was no one else there, she put her cap on and promptly disappeared. Judging from Sara's annoyance and how far the car including a small vending machine was, she figured she had about ten minutes.

_Not including the five she'll take to redo her caked-on makeup and to wait just to annoy me_, Annabeth thought, wryly. She carefully took her bronze knife out of its sheath and cut the window's plastic like it was made of plasticine. Pushing it out of the subway car, she climbed out the window and sat, balanced, on the sill of it, waiting for just the right moment to jump.

Soon enough, the subway was passing the parking lot. She had to admit, it was huge, at least the size of ten clothing departments in New York put together. Carefully, she scooted forwards until she was balanced on the balls of her feet. She braced herself against the subway roof, and carefully, slowly, bent down to gather pressure into her legs.

Then a spot with no cars rolled past the subway, and Annabeth looked to the horizon. The sun was just setting, making the whole city glow orange and pink.

_I hope I'm right about this hunch I have_, she thought silently. _I better be. Hopefully, I'll be able to make a new life for myself soon. _

Smiling grimly, she prayed to whatever gods were out there...

And jumped.


End file.
